Hospitals, scientific laboratories and other similar facilities require the capability of collecting, containing and disposing of low-level radiation waste materials. In a hospital, for instance, the materials may comprise bandages, dressings, patient drapes, tubing or equipment, etc. which become contaminated during radiation treatments.
Such low-level radiation wastes are presently managed by placing a lead-lined metal container in the treatment area. The lead-lined metal container is open-topped and includes a lead-lined lid member providing closure; the system is basically a lead-lined barrel with a lid. Upon being filled, the entire barrel and lid structure must be removed as a unit, including wastes, and a new one placed at the collection site. The rigid metal drum and its lead lining comprise a container which is heavy and bulky and which cannot be moved by hand. Accordingly, it is necessary to utilize machinery such as cart or small forklift to remove a filled container and place a new container. This adds considerable expense, complexity and inconvenience of collection low-level radiation waste.
Similar considerations carry over to disposal of the low-level radiation wastes collected in metal/lead drums. Generally, the drums are trucked to a storage site and are buried. The aforementioned problems of handling a heavy, bulky drum continue in the disposal phase and, further, the final result is the disposal of a relatively expensive drum structure together with the low-level radiation waste.